


桂本车震

by RafaellaTsui



Series: 许愿箱点梗合集 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex in a Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 23:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaellaTsui/pseuds/RafaellaTsui





	桂本车震

“看在上帝的份儿上！”格威粗声粗气地说，他坐在驾驶位上，享受本给他一个好到不可思议的口活。金发男孩费力地趴在黑发男人身上，握着他硕大的阴茎往自己嘴里送。他的口腔被格威的家伙塞得满满当当，本努力把它含得更深，龟头顶在他的喉咙里，却也没能吞到格威的根部。格威宽大的手抓着本的头发，发出舒服的呻吟，年轻男孩含着他的鸡巴，吮吸着滚烫的柱体，发出淫靡的噪音。  
“来吧，我们到后排去。”本勉强从格威的屌上抬起脑袋，“我想要你的老二在我身体里。”格威拍了拍他的脸，本撑着坐起来，爬到宽敞的后座上，急不可耐地解自己的衣服。“我的宝贝男孩，你太着急了。”格威笑着挤过来。“我第一天认识你的时候，还以为你是个内向的小镇男孩呢。”  
“闭嘴格威，”本恼怒地说，“你有润滑油吗？我想要你，现在就想要。”  
“好吧。”格威在裤袋里掏了一会儿，拿出一个小瓶子，本的衬衫已经完全敞开，挂在身上。格威迅速扒掉了年轻男孩的裤子，把他结实而白皙的腿架在自己肩膀上，用沾满润滑油的手指操进他下面的小嘴里。  
冰凉的触感使本哆嗦了一下，很快他就难耐地扭动起来，在等待格威把手指加到两根三根的时候，他已经消耗掉了所有的耐心。“哦，格威，……”本咬了一下男友的嘴唇。  
“如果你想要，就礼貌地求我。”格威拔出手指，听到了男孩不满的尖叫。  
“操我，格威，求你了。”本颤抖着，“我想要你的鸡巴操进来，直到把我劈成两半，使我忘了自己是谁，让我一个星期都不能正常走路，求你了，我已经一个星期没有见到你了，我想要你填满我……格威！”本惊呼一声，格威忽然把他的阴茎捅进了本狭窄的后穴里，他紧紧抱住了年长的男人。  
“Benny，我的好男孩，”格威低声说，“我会操到你大声地叫着我的名字直到你叫不出来为止。”格威的手撑在车子的皮座上，他知道在这之后自己又要费心清洗他昂贵的车座了，但他不在乎，他现在只想要他的本，想满足他的男孩，给他想要的一切。  
格威猛烈地在本的身体里抽插起来，金发男孩在他身下一声比一声更高地呻吟着，格威没有丝毫保留地操着他，每一下都撞在前列腺上。如果现在不是晚上，像这样剧烈晃动的车会把警察引过来的，然后警察即将看到一个修长的男人在狠狠地操他的金发婊子，他的婊子被操得抽抽噎噎的，说不定警官也会对着他撸一发。  
“你真美，Benny，你不知道我有多想念你……”格威亲吻着本的脖颈，在那块脆弱的皮肤上留下痕迹，本几乎被他顶弄得已经说不出话了，太多了，流汗使他的皮肤黏腻地沾在车座的皮革上，格威像是发了狂，几乎要把他的魂操出身体去。  
“格威，我要到了……让，让我……”本断断续续地呻吟着，他的眼眶因为快感的堆积变得通红。  
“告诉我，你是谁的男孩？”格威继续顶撞本的前列腺，每一个音节都撞在那一点上。  
“你的你的，我是你的，全部都是你的，格威，我爱你，让我高潮——啊！”本剧烈地颤抖起来，他眼前发白，射在自己结实的小腹上。威尔士男人低吼着，把自己射进本的身体里。  
“我的宝贝，”格威捧着还在颤抖的本的脸蛋，气喘吁吁地在他的嘴唇上不断地落下吻，“你对我太好了。你总是对我这么好。你可以再重复一遍刚才的话吗？”  
“哪一句，我爱你？”本晕晕乎乎地接受着格威的吻，感受那个男人把自己搂得更紧了。“我爱你，格威。”  
“我也爱你，Benny。”


End file.
